Klatooine
250px|thumb|Klatooinian Klatooine was de thuisplaneet van de Klatooinians in Hutt Space. Ligging, Leven & Klimaat Klatooine lag in het Noorden van Hutt Space ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Het was de hoofdplaneet van de Si'Klaata Cluster die planeten als Kintan en Vontor bevatte. Klatooine was een woestijnplaneet en de Klatooinians ontwikkelden zich als het intelligente leven. Op Klatooine lagen diep onder de grond uitgestrekte voorraden van vloeibaar Wintrium, een bestanddeel dat als het werd afgekoeld een zelfde soort materiaal werd als Transparisteel. Cultuur Het concept ‘tijd’ nam een belangrijke plaats in bij de Klatooinians en was cruciaal om hun geschiedenis te begrijpen. Alvorens de geschiedenis op Klatooine begon, vormde er zich in de Derelkoos Desert een natuurlijke constructie van de aardkorst waardoor vloeibaar Wintrium kon ontsnappen. Het contact van het Wintrium met de droge woestijnlucht zorgde na 10.000 jaar voor een enorm ‘glazen’ bouwwerk dat leek op een fontein, bevroren in de tijd. De Klatooinians noemden dit wonder de Fountain of Ancients en het was effectief één van de vreemdste wonderen in het universum. Voor de Klatooinians was de Fountain een religieus symbool voor geduld, sterkte en kracht door ouderdom. Klatooinians geloofden dat tijd de oerkracht was en de sleutel bevatte tot alle wijsheid aangezien alles verging maar de tijd bleef bestaan. De Fountain of Ancients werd groter en groter naarmate de tijd verstreek en als ‘kinderen van de fontein’ voelden de Klatooinians dat zij ook sterker konden worden naarmate de tijd verstreek. De Klatooinians bewaakten dit monument met alle mogelijke veiligheidsmaatregelen en geen enkele vorm van technologie was toegelaten in een omgeving van 1 kilometer rond de Fountain. Klatooine was na de bezetting van de Hutts volledig onder controle van de Hutts en de plaatselijke Council of Elders . De planeet was tevens de thuisbasis van het Klatooinian Trade Guild. De Hutts wisten dat het slechts een kwestie van tijd was alvorens de Klatooinians zouden beseffen dat zij niet de ‘Ancients’ waren en dusdanig probeerden ze de evolutie op Klatooine te stagneren. De Klatooinians die zich tegen de Hutts verzetten, vervoegden de Rebel Alliance of hielden zich schuil in de wildernis van Klatooine. Geschiedenis Klatooine werd door de Hutts ontdekt in 25.100 BBY toen de Hutts op zoek waren naar bondgenoten in hun strijd tegen Xim the Despot. De Klatooinians wisten niet wat ze zagen toen de Hutts op Klatooine landden. De Hutts konden een extreem hoge leeftijd bereiken en daarmee trotseerden ze het concept van de tijd dat voor de Klatooinians zo belangrijk was. De Klatooinians dachten zelfs dat de Hutts de ‘Ancients’ waren. Uit respect en verafgoding, gingen de Klatooinians een contract aan met de Hutts, net zoals de Nikto en de Vodrans, eveneens afkomstig uit de Si'Klaata Cluster. De Klatooinian die dit contract bestudeerde en ondertekende was Barada M'Beg. Hij werd later een held in de geschiedenis van zijn volk omdat hij een alliantie had kunnen smeden met de ‘goden’. De Klatooinians werden opgeleid als goede en zeer trouwe soldaten van de Hutts. De Hutts wisten uiteraard perfect hoe ze de Klatooinians konden strikken om hen te laten mee vechten in hun strijd tegen Xim the Despot. In de Third Battle of Vontor konden de Hutts met hun nieuwe bondgenoten de troepen van Xim the Despot definitief verslagen. De planeet lag daarna steevast in Hutt Space, zelfs toen deze regio drastisch kleiner werd na de val van de Galactic Republic, bleef Klatooine in het Noorden van Hutt Space liggen. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-9 *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Secrets of the Sisar Run *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Outer Rim category:Hutt Space category:Woestijnplaneten